


With a Chance of Sunshine

by Letsallgobubbling



Category: Four Brothers
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Darkness, Disney, F/M, Hate, Illness, Love, Music, Tattoos, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsallgobubbling/pseuds/Letsallgobubbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine living in a cold world of darkness, the only friends you ever had are the ones made with your hands and a lamp cause you are to sick to leave.</p><p> </p><p>To sick to stand in the sunlight and allow your pours to soak up the heat, a flower can't grow in the darkness but it can grow in the shade.. It's just weak.</p><p>Meet the girl, the girl trying to live a normal life and make it through high school with ease. She can't be in the sunshine like the others, her best friend being a thick black umbrella.</p><p>Meet Ivy Alexandria, the weak flower who will grow in the darkness with help from a friend.. That friend being the person she hates, Jack Mercer first class fuck up.. Third class rockstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ivy, Sweet baby Ivy.

Even as a child she showed signs of being very intelligent, reading books to herself by the age of 3. She had to with her parents so wrapped up in themselves to notice or pay attention to they're child.

"Daddy, What can't I go outside?" Her sweet innocent childish voice echoes around her princess room as her daddy begins nailing her window shut so she didn't climb out on to the roof like the kids across the street did when the weather got nice. Daddy chuckles shaking his head with a few nails between his lips and the hammer in hand, "you know why baby! Mommy and daddy don't want you getting sick" Ivy is only 7, she understood that she couldn't be like the other children, Most girls her age got barbie dolls with lots of shoes and dresses.. Ivy got a doll from Santa that had an umbrella, Ivy got the umbrella too. Mommy said Santa knew I wasn't well and said I could only go outside if I promised too keep it over my head at all times, Ivy was so excited she never got given such a gift before, she knew what an umbrella was for but hers was special it wasn't a waterproof feeling but it felt like a thick heavy wool, surely it couldn't stay dry in the rain.. 

'Once you start getting older Ivy, you can go without the umbrella but you need to wear a hood and keep your hands in your little pockets' Ivy's daddy got down close to her popping the umbrella open. 'Daddy!! That's 7 years bad luck' Ivy had grasped while her mommy chuckled taking deep drag of her cigarette flicking the fag ash into the Christmas tree. 

Daddy said mommy wasn't well, not sick like me but sick like she just wasn't herself anymore. Ivy mommy is a woman you can see used to be really attractive and had every man eating out the palm of her hand as a young woman. Her bright dyed red hair was always in a high tight ponytail, she never wore make-up, she never really smiled either.. Ivy would hear her cry at night, she could hear her shouting at her dad and telling him to get out but he never left, daddy always calmed him down. 

"Lou? Can you not ping your ash in the tree. Go get the ashtray" Daddy spoke nicely towards Ivy's mommy, Ivy stopped playing with her umbrella on the shag carpet and look up to her mommy who sat with her legs crossed leaning back in the Purple armchair looking quite comfortable. "Put it out yourself" mommy pinged her almost burned down cigarette on to her daddy's lap as he sat beside Ivy.

"What, are you crazy?" He jumped patting down his brown creased pants, once the dirty cigarette rolled down his pants and onto the floor he stubbed it out using the heel of his boot with a growl. "It's Christmas Louise, you said you wouldn't be like this!" Daddy shouted, like always.. Mommy growled at him and stood up slapping her hands against the armchair and stormed up the stairs stamping her feet as she went, once in hers and daddy's bedroom she slammed the door shut causing the house to shake, Ivy was scared.. She didn't like when mommy got upset. 

Daddy's chest was heaving with rage, but his eyes held tears. "Daddy? Can I got outside?" Her childish voice asked, daddy huffed and looked at his watch on his wrists then went to the window and peeked out the heavy blackout blinds, "the Suns getting low, should be okay! Just use the umbrella and keep your hood up and put on wellies.. It's snowing" 

Ivy's face lit up with excitement, with the umbrella that meant she could go outside in the summer but wear heavy clothing.. Going out in winter meant the umbrella and still the heavy clothing protecting herself from the cold.

Ivy got herself wrapped up and popped the umbrella up before stepping out into the crisp fresh dry air that felt like it had frozen her lungs and made them feel clear. She hid beneath the thick black wool holding onto its handle as it rested against her shoulder. As she kicked the white fluffy show with her pink boots watching as it sprinkled in the air, she squealed in delight at her first time being out in the snow watching her feet as she ran about kicking the snow all the way around the empty road, stopping when she heard a loud laugh.

Ivy turned around on her heals, towards miss Evelyn's home. Sat on the porch steps is a large teenager wearing a tank top, not feeling the cold what so ever with his brown hair slicked back with another 2 boys that are 'of coloured people' as my daddy would say when I would question who those people are on Tv "Hi, Want to play?" She asked sweet as pie, clutching to her umbrella pole while the sun was still out she was still at risk. The 3 old boys laughed out loud, Did she say something funny? 

"What?" She also laughed not catching along with the joke as she stepped into the snow covered yard. The first boy she heard spoke "nothin' kid but my brother might wanna play with you" he stood up with a grunt almost looking like a giant compared to her and stuck his head into his home. "Fairy, get yo' little ass out here.. Found you a friend to play with" he came away with the door with a smile, Ivy was excited.. First time outside and she was making friends.

Ivy rocked heel to toes with excitement as the door opened and out came a boy that was called fairy, weirdly. Ivy was sure he was the same age, but he was tall and skinny his clothes looking a size bigger.. His hair is short light blonde, shaved down short as he pulled a hat on his big eyes caught hers "hi" she waved with her right hand still clinging to her umbrella. "You got to be kidding me Bobby" he mumbled under his breath to the boy is the tank top with an unhappy look on his face with the roll of his eyes, Ivy's smiled fade.. 

"Go play, you're friend is waiting" the baldy coloured teen patted fairies back with force he had to moved down the steps, moving into Ivy's space and she had to look up at him since he is so tall.

"Hi fairy, I'm Ivy Alexandria" she held her small glove covered hand out for him to shake. This made the 3 teens burst out with laughter, the young boys face went red. "His name ain't fairy kid, it's Cracker Jack" the other coloured teen said over the other guys laughter. "This is Bobby" he pointed to the tank top guy than called Cracker Jack 'fairy' Bobby smiled lightly. "This is Angel" he pointed to the skin head coloured teen who gave a grunt as a response. "And I am Jerry" he smiled bowing his head, "Hi, I'm Ivy Alexandria" 

She had introduced herself to them all, although they heard her when she told Cracker Jack her name. "Go then, play!" Angel shoo'd them away from the teens looking annoyed. 

"Bye guys" she waved her small hand and walked out the garden and into the road when she felt something hard and strange hit her back with force. "Ow" she yelled out turning around seeing Cracker Jack with a smile on his face and snow in his hands, "what was that?" She asked in surprise. 

Cracker Jack threw snow at Ivy, hitting her in the arm this time again with force. "Don't you know how to have a snowball fight?" Ivy was confused, "no?" She answered, "just.. Pick up snow with your hands and roll it together into a ball and throw it" Cracker Jack picked up snow and showed her how to do it before throwing it at her legs.

Ivy thought this was a fun idea and reached down grabbing a hand full of snow, holding the umbrella pole with her chin, she rolled it into a ball and threw it as hard as she could. "HAHA you throw like a girl" Angel stood up yelling from the porch, "I am a girl" she called back.

"Hey, what's with the umbrella anyway?" Cracker Jack asked pulling at his scarf. Ivy didn't know how to answer that with sounding stupid "I'll die without it" she answered looking at her feet, Cracker Jack sniggered walking up to her small height. He tipped the umbrella with force hurting her hand making her drop it. 

Within a second, she felt the low sun begin to burn into her, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" out came daddy, yelling just witnessing Cracker Jack pushing the umbrella from her hand. Like a shot, The 3 teens with Cracker Jack ran out shouting as Ivy's dad starting yelling, Cracker Jack look in sheer panic, he hated being shouted at by a grown man. 

Miss Evelyn heard the boys and my dad shouting at each other. "What is going on out here?!" She shouted over the boys while they all argued but they stood stopped she she made her way into the road with her pink house robe on. "Evelyn, your Boy here just pushed the umbrella from my daughter. You know about our situation" his voice was softer and calmer towards the woman. 

Miss Evelyn looked down at Ivy with a warm smile, "are you hurt dear?" Ivy shook her head. "I'm sure jack is very sorry, aren't you jack?" She gave him a stern look with a pout, Jack nodded. "I just wanted to know why you had it, I'm sorry" his voice is shaking and low, his eyes filled with tears as her father stood still with rage. 

"Sorry about this Evelyn, but you stay the hell away from my daughter" Ivy's dad ushered her inside the house without another word, she looked back over her shoulder giving jack a small smile and a wave with her free hand. He waved back before Miss Evelyn ushered him inside to.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later.

Renaissance High School, the place for my pain and suffering at the hands of my class mates. Ivy was tormented in freshman year.. Her auntie Jillian constantly had to pay for the black thick umbrella to be repaired by the hospital after the dull teens would pull it apart. Ivy found it easier and cheaper to be homeschooled from the 1st of May till the 1st of november, leaving school when the sun was getting higher and hotter and coming back when it got lower and colder. It meant from the 1st of November she didn't have to use the umbrella as much and then from the 1st of May she would leave and stay in doors until it was dark outside. 

Was it hard being a teenager? It was. Dealing with family life and body changes and different hormones, yes it became harder but when her body started changing and taking form of something beautiful the bullying from the guys stopped but it got worse from the girls. All jealous because she had this beauty that she didn't work for or the attention from the boys she didn't want.

But her dad always told her to be brave and strong, hold her head. Just because she couldn't lay in the sun with hardly any clothes on didn't make her any less of a girl.

It's October 30th, 21:56 pm.

Ivy checked her pick strapped watch for the time enjoying the walk in the cold air around the basketball court enjoying being out without the Umbrella, enjoying being able to pull her hood down from her head as the sun was gone allowing the half moon to rise, it's cloudy.. But the stars are bright tonight, you can see them behind the clouds. 

Ivy walked freely and slowly not bothering with her surroundings rubbing her hands together for some heat flowing in her numb hands and arms. Her brown hair is tied back, her ears and side of her face is cold but she didn't want to wear the hood to her jacket, she hated wearing a hood. Along the pavement out of the cold thick air came a bulky jogging man in all black and a beanie hat on. "Shit, Bobby" she mumbled under her breath, it wasn't that she didn't like Bobby, he was a nice guy that understood her condition and didn't consider her as a Vampire that would fry under a light. Her skin can handle the Rays for a light, from a flame, torch.. It didn't matter. Her skin just couldn't cope with the Rays coming from the sun or she would break out in sores and blister and eventually yeah she would fry like a vampire.

"Hey, Ivy.. Hi"

'Shit, he noticed me' 

Ivy smiled lifting her head, her large lips and big white teeth. "How you doing? Haven't seen you in a while" Bobby came to a stop, slightly panting from pushing himself to hard. Ivy shrugged her shoulders, "You know the sun isn't as bright at this time of year" Bobby made an 'aw right' kind of sound looking around the cold empty street.

"So you training again?" Ivy started up the dying, awkward conversation again. Bobby nodded, "yes ma'am. Got a fight tomorrow, got to defend my title" he started punching the air, trying too hard to be impressive. "Wow, I uh.. I pity the man who has to get in the ring with you" she blew some hot air into her hands again and Bobby noticed this.

"Say, how old are you now?" He asked looking as if he was counting down numbers in his head, "I'm 17, 18 in January. Why?" 

Ivy knew that Bobby is sweet on her, but he's 24 years old. Just cause she didn't have a daddy no more didn't mean she was looking for a new one. "My fight is tomorrow night, it's 18+ but I can leave your name at the door if you wanna swing by.. It's cool if you don't but it's going to be at night so least you'll be safe"

Ivy's anxiety started to kick in, she knew it. Her fingers would twitch and start picking at the buttons on her coat "it's also fancy dress, bring the umbrella. You can be a gothic widow" Bobby chuckled. "Is that meant to be funny?" She snapped, she knew Bobby knew what had happened in her home 3 years ago. Joking about being a widow wasn't funny! Bobby held his hands up, "I'm sorry! I suck sometimes, shit Ivy" he knew how it felt coming from a broken home and going down the wrong path until he was took in by Evelyn, his mother. 

His large hands settled on her arms, with a sad face. "I'm sorry Ivy, really" she nodded her head, not looking at him but moving herself from his hold. "Will jack be there tomorrow?" Bobby froze for a moment before looking up and down the street, the heat coming out the houses in a mist or the odd shouting from hoodlum. Bobby nodded his head fixing his beanie, "yeah he'll be there" he'd be lying if he said he wasn't just a little disappointed that she was more interested in his brother than him. "Jerry and Angel too" he added. Ivy nodded, "well.. I'll see what I can do. Maybe get the umbrella out" bobby's face light up, happy that she had smiled and didn't think he was a complete asshole. "Want me to walk you home?" He asked holding his arm out for her to take, Ivy shook her head. "No thanks, you need to train and I need to think about what I can wear" she was surely her auntie Jillian had a ball gown in the trunk in the attic, it would be perfect. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow and the umbrella" Bobby joked, "okay! I'll see you tomorrow" they both gave an awkward wave goodbye before going there separate ways.

She was happy to have at least one person other than her auntie to talk to, it was refreshing. Ivy pulled her keys from her pocket once reaching the end of her road ready to walk up the small hill she had spotted jack by the corner of her eye sitting on the porch steps smoking a cigarette, she had to pass him to get to her own house.. She would be lying if she said that Jack wasn't attractive now than he had grown up and had hit puberty. Puberty did him well, he stood at a good height of 6'3, hair spiked blonde but almost looked brown. Such light hair for his dark eyes, his skin is flawless. 

'Don't speak to him, Don't speak to him' she told herself looking at her feet as she reached his yard. "Hi jack" she spoke before she could even stop herself, 'Damn it Ivy' her brain yelled at her, she looked at him with low eyes as he looked up and squinted before looking down. "What?" He asked with a tone which almost cut her deep, Ivy stopped in her tracks at his fence looking at him with her big doe eyes as he looked at her. "Hello, what?" He asked again shaking his head with a frown waiting for an answer. "I- I was just saying hello" she smiled but it faded quickly as he stood up showing off his height and graphic t-shirt and skinny jeans. Ivy noticed him chew and bit at a tongue piercing, "was that sore?" She asked pointing at his mouth. Jack went sort of cross eyed trying to look down sticking out his large flat tongue, "ah no, no I don't really feel pain" he smirked leaning back wards against the wooden and glass door. 

This was sort of the first conversation they ever had since he tried to kill her 10 years ago, they kept a distance. He is in the popular group of kids at school for being a rockstar. Ivy couldn't lie again, there had been a few times she had watched him from her bedroom window and listened as he played on his guitar, he has a talent for sure. "Is there something you want?" 

Ivy knew he caught her staring at him in silence long than she probably should have. "Uh no. I'm going home" she throw her thumb over her shoulder in direction to her home. Jack rolled his eyes again with a smirk, he stretched out his hands and clasped them together reaching up for the sky with a yawn. Her eyes dropped quickly to his lower stomach, "oh my god" she whispered out loudly before realising what she had said out loud Jack dropped his arms quickly pulling down his shirt probably feeling violated. Ivy turned and quickly walked (ran) away with her tail between her legs and almost in tears. "So fucking embarrassing Ivy you bitch" she scolded herself stepping into her own yard not wanting to even check if he was still there, she just wanted to go home and die. 

Jack stood confused as she walked away, he wasn't uncomfortable but more embarrassed. He couldn't lie either if he said that he didn't like her just a little since she had hit puberty and became the sort of thing he would want his hands on. "What you gonna do Jack? Take her on a romantic stroll in the sun?" He asked himself watching as she went into her home, "she'd fry quicker than Dracula" he laughed to himself stubbing his cigarette out then pinging it over the fence before heading inside to his room to see if Ivy was in her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween, Ivy loved Halloween. Getting dressed up as a fairy princess and handing out candy to the kids that knocked on the door in they're costumes, it was just a little slice of heaven getting to see other kids happy and saying thank you because Ivy's daddy got only the best candy. He used to always laugh that him and Miss Evelyn had always competed against each other in a friendly fashion seeing who could give out the most and best candy on the block.

Ivy sat at the dresser of her bedroom staring straight at her pale face following her eyes in the reflection as little drops of water from her wet hair slid down her face. She picked up her contouring kit looking at the page of a magazine on 'How to get a flawless look in 10 minutes' it was simple instructions, "Pat the pick power under eyes then apply foundation to hide black baggy eyes. Pat the green power on cheeks to hide blemishes and dark spots then apply foundation and bla bla bla" she read down the page, biting her lip and shaking her head. It's the first time she had tried to put on make-up it's a hard thing for a girl to learn without a mother. 

"Knock Knock" Ivy jumped closing the magazine over feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. "Hi auntie Jillian" she greeted the blonde woman with a smile before looking at her reflection again picking up the brush and began pulling at the knots in her brown hair, "What are you doing?" Auntie Jillian isn't stupid, she knows what is going on. 

"Are you going too Bobby's fight?" She asked stepping into Ivy's room and sitting down on her purple bed sheets. "How did you know about his fight?" She set the brush down on the dresser and turning around with a scowl. "Don't look at me like that" auntie Jillian clicked her fingers, "I saw that my dress was gone" she lowered her eyes with a smile looking at her niece. Ivy felt bad, she had took something without asking.. "I'm so sorry!" She got up and went into her closet pulling the red silk ball gown on a coat hanger out and passing it to her auntie. 

Jillian stood up with the dress in hand, "I wasn't angry that you took it, I was angry because I wanted to do you're make-up" she laughed and Ivy's eyes snapped with a shimmer of light. "I don't know if I should go auntie Jill, Bobby himself invited me but I've always felt like Angel and Jack don't like me" Ivy sat back down in front of her mirror looking down at her small pick toe nails, Jillian sighed.. She wasn't good at consoling people let along a young girl. "Some people seem nasty on the outside, it's their front but beneath that.." She stopped gaining Ivy's attention "they are really nice people" 

Ivy nodded, maybe she should make more effort in talking to them.. "Now? What theme of make-up are you thinking about?" Jillian always wanted a child, but God had other plans leaving her without a womb from cancer, it was hard to accept but she did.. She had too.  
________

'How to get a flawless look in 10 minutes' that article is a load of shit. More like in 75 minutes, that's how long it took for her flawless look. The highlighter on the top of the cheek bones shined in the light as she turned her head, her cheek bones so sharp they could cut a diamond. Ivy didn't waste time with things like 'lip liner' just some nude lipstick and a light brown eyeshadow. She didn't need fake eyelashes since she already had such thick lashes from her fathers side. All they needed was a little mascara and a fleek sharp wing to compliment the eyes. 

Putting on 'the dress' is the hardest part. Ivy didn't even try the thing on before deciding that is was the dress for her without knowing if it would even fit. 

"Come on, get your ass out here. I'm getting bored" Aunt Jillian yelled from outside Ivy's bedroom door picking at her nails sucking in her teeth. Ivy patted her lap down, smoothing out the dress around her chest. She doesn't have a chest like like her aunt but she is big enough to fit into it which is good although her hips are wider and the dress sort of pinches but she sat up and down a few times making sure it's not going to rip and she would suffer even more embarrassment, Ivy just hoped Bobby would tell the other guys to behave and not be absolute assholes.

Ivy sucked in a deep breath and reached for her door and opened it, Jillian had leaned against the door out of boredom and fell into the room crashing into the hard flooring. "Oh my god! Aunt Jill" she tried to bend over and help but she couldn't with laughter that had taken over which caused her unable to give a helping hand. "It's okay, it's.." She stopped talking for a minute to stand up and look at her beautiful niece, she could have cried at the sight. "Ivy" she couldn't talk from being so choked up with tears, watching someone cry almost made Ivy feel awkward and wanted the subject quickly changed.

"I only wish your dad was here" Jillian covered her mouth, eyes watering. "It's okay, I wish he was too" it was the truth, she missed her dad every day.

"Want me to come with you? Make sure everything goes okay?" Ivy shook her head, last thing she needed was to be the weird vampire kid who needs her auntie to come along. "Can you drive me though?" She felt cheeky for saying that she couldn't come then ask for a lift but Jillian understood, she wouldn't want to be caught dead with her auntie neither.

____

Ivy was glad the front of the building wasn't covered in thugs or hoodlums but covered with badly dressed princesses or men dressed ironically as Michael Myers or as Ghostface. Ivy prayed that Jillian didn't watch Halloween tonight knowing it gave her nightmares, she couldn't cope if she called her begging for her to come home and make sure she isn't butchered.

Ivy held the dress up stepping over water filled potholes and stepped inside the sports centre. It wasn't some glamorous event with celebrities but these people turned up to see Bobby fight and see him win. "Excuse me, Excuse me, Excuse me" was all she said pushing past the crowds trying to find Bobby. "Excuse me" 

Ivy smiled, she had walked into a small petite girl roughly around her own age who said excuse me as the same time. The small blonde smiled looking down at her dress, "woah! I love the dress" she almost screamed over the music that had started up at an ear piercing level, Ivy smiled 'don't be weird' 

"I love you're costume too, Snow White?" It is obvious that it's a Snow White costume, although Snow White looks weird as a blonde but she really pulled it off. "Hi, I'm Marie" she held a soft smile and her small hand for her to shake, "Hi, I'm Ivy" she shook it quick and gently before letting go and pulling her arm back to side looking around. "I've never seen you before" Marie smiled playing with a lock of her hair, "I don't go out much!" It was the truth. Ivy is like batman, only comes out at night.

"Ohhh, you are one of those anti-social people. I get it" she let go of her hair and touched her arm gently before pulling away. "So who are you rooting for? Bobby mercer or Cameron Sandell?" 

"Oh Bobby, most definitely" Ivy smiled giving her answer. "He's soooo good looking isn't he?" Marie asked, Ivy nodded.. Sure Bobby is good looking but Jack is better. Speaking of Jack, Ivy spotted the very tall boy at the back with his hair slicked back and leather jacket with all different types of badges on the front drinking his beer, is his own goofy world doing an air guitar. 'yup, he's drunk!' 

Ivy looked down and saw that Marie is holding a Zoro mask that had been bedazzled with white gems, "Marie, I know we just met but can I please borrow that mask?" Ivy bit her lip, it was so cheeky.. She had only just met the girl. Marie smiled looking down at it before handing it over, "Do you see a loser ex-boyfriend you want to avoid?" She bit her lip in hope of juicy gossip. Ivy laughed taking it from her hands, "yeah, something like that" truth is; Ivy wanted to talk to Jack, Jack wouldn't want to talk to her. Maybe if Jack didn't recognise her.. He would talk to her. It sounded like a crazy yet fool proof plan! Ivy slipped on the mask and fixed it so her lashes weren't caught and didn't look weird. "How do I look?" She asked Marie feeling a little self confident. 

"Giiiiiirl, you are killing it" she snapped her fingers sounding so sassy. Ivy smiled and moved passed the girl she could see herself being best friends with, only if she could understand her 'illness' 

Just as Ivy pushed her way through the crowd, she came out almost fighting. The trail of her dress got stood on, she got elbowed by jumping and dancing boys and girls. Jack has his back to her, she is so close that she can smell his aftershave. He's nodding his head, humming to himself while shaking his body clearly having a good time within his own head, she is confused to why he is by himself and not with his friends.

"Hi" she tapped on his shoulder, reaching up since he is so tall. Jack jumped forward, choking slightly on his beer. When he turned around he had a look on his face like he was ready to shout that whoever just interrupted him and ruined the good vibes but as soon as he saw her, standing there before him in her long silk red dress and the tied up hair.. It made his insides knot at the sight. "Hey.." He managed to choral out setting his beer down without looking away from her. "Do I know you?" 

'He doesn't know it's me' Ivy almost jumped with excitement, this is the time for her to know him and to find out if he is an asshole or not. "No, I uh-" she deepened her voice so he didn't recognise her annoying child voice. "-I'm just a fan, I saw your band play at last years winter talent show" Jack frowned "why has it taken you so long to speak to me? And with a mask on" he reached forward with drunken hands to remove the mask like the time he did with the umbrella, this time Ivy is smarter than that. She reached with her hand moving his and placing it where ever, Jack leaned forward to look at her sure that he had saw her before. 

"You know.." Ivy waited for him to continue, getting a fright when his hand moved on to her waist. "Jack, Jack gots fans. Jack got lots of fans. But I haven't met one so secretive like you before" Jack enjoyed the feeling of the silk beneath his rough fingers, Ivy didn't enjoy the feeling. "What is your name?" He asked blinking his eyes hard, biting on the piercing in his mouth. "Do you wanna dance?" It wasn't a dance but a boxing match yet people really are dancing. Jack looked scared but drunk enough to do anything right about now even if that meant dancing with a beautiful girl then so be it. 

Ivy and Jack walked into the dancing crowd, she was shocked when he took her right hand like a gentleman and placed it on his left broad shoulder as his found her waist, again enjoying the feeling of the silk, Jack held her close like he would lose her if she wasn't against him. Ivy's eyes stayed on his jacket, scared to look up as her right hand slipped in his. She is blushing, so much it would burn you to touch. 

Jacks heart is beating, the scent of her vanilla shampoo fill his lungs. He would rather inhale that scent in rather than the nicotine in his cigarettes.

They had only been dancing for a few minutes before his hands slipped down to her bum, Ivy didn't notice but she did notice one thing.. 

Angel walk in just behind Jack, Angel spotted the very tall Jack and began to walk move but stop as someone started speaking to him. Ivy had to go, Angel is a smart man and would recognise her in a second. "Can I give you my cell number?" She asked quickly breaking from his hold looking back to Angel seeing he was happily laughing with a few chicks, "what? Ah.. Sure!" Jack reached into his jeans pocket and fished out his cellphone before handing it over. Ivy snatched it from his hands and began typing in her number quickly before ringing her cell for a second. Ivy tossed his phone back as Angel finished talking with the girls and continued walking over.

Ivy picked up her dress and turned around, running as fast as she could. 

PTSD it gives you two options, fight or flight and Ivy choose to flight and ran away from Jack as he yelled behind her trying to catch up to his princess. 

"Heeeey" Ivy looked and saw Marie but pushed passed her to get away, Marie didn't expect to be pushed by someone she thought is new friend but didn't expect to land in the arms of BOBBY MERCER who looked confused at why his brother is chasing after Ivy until he looked down and saw the beauty in his arms. "So who you hoping to win?" He asked with a smirk, standing her up not talking his hands from her waist. "You Bobby!" She answered so fast her jaw almost fell off. "Sexy costume" he winked as she smiled, she could forgive Ivy for pushing her. 

Ivy now outside, continued running. Panting hard and past as she held her dress up. Jack is still behind, still shouting for her to stop but she never. Spending so much time in the dark, her eyesight became sharper. She could see but Jack couldn't, in other words.. He lost her in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

7:00 am. 

The only people awake are the ones leaving for work, the milkmen and of course.. The school kids. Ivy jumped to the sound of her alarm, gripping to her sheets as they clung to her chest. She hit the snooze button and rubbed at her eyes after having a terrible nightmare that seemed to last all night.

Jack found out who she is, She turned into a pumpkin. Not a carriage that Cinderella had but she turned into a big fat orange pumpkin that became rotten and sour. Ivy lay in bed for a few moments already hearing her Auntie Jillian down in the kitchen, shuffling about making coffee. Ivy knew she was making coffee cause without fail every morning she always heard her aunt walk into the kitchen table.

"Right on cue" she whisper to herself hearing her aunt curse out loud, Ivy chuckled it was normal being back home and forgetting about last night. Normal is good, Normal is soothing. Until her cellphone pinged with an incoming message. No one had her number apart from her aunt, doctors or the prison so it is slightly confusing.

Ivy reached for her cell without looking as it sat beside her lamp, she flipped it open and was almost blinded by the brightness before her heartbeat started going really fast and her stomach twitched almost like she needed to poop from excitement and dread. She had one new message, a message from a number she didn't know then it hit her that gave it to Jack last night. 

'Why did you run away?' 

It is a simple, yet understandable message. Ivy is a coward, scared of what people will think of her.. Scared if they know her name they will know her story. She was more shocked that he had actually rolled out of bed at this time of the morning. She flipped her purple cover of her bare legs and stood up stretching and yawning wishing she had got a better sleep rather than tossing and turning. The sun is low enough for Ivy to walk over to her window and open the shades. She looked at her front yard and the road first rather than looking straight up to jack's room across the street incase someone is around to notice. It took a few moments but there he is, walking around his bedroom pushing his hair out of his face and scratching at his chest looking in his mirror, Ivy covered her mouth and laugh when she saw him flex to his reflection feeling his own biceps. Ivy moved away from the window and crawled back into bed picking up her cell and began typing up a new message to his number.

'I'm sorry'

She thought this would be a good reply but deleted it shaking her head and leaning up to look at him again across the way. He chucked a towel over his shoulder and left his bedroom turning out the light. She got up to her window feeling it would be safe to stand there and get a breeze pulling her cellphone up to her face she once again began typing. Ivy felt confident with her message, if things don't work out least he'll never know it is her.  
____

Jack saw her.

He stood up to his mirror with a smoke in hand. His mom didn't like him smoking in the house but if he stayed in his room and kept the door closed she didn't mind too much. He had stayed up all night trying to think of who the girl he met was, he couldn't target her completely since he never saw her whole face but he never he hadn't saw her before but after getting a good look at her eyes while they danced, he would remember her as soon as he saw her. 

In his reflection he could see her stare out her window trying to be cool about it before looking up at him, he found it an excuse to show off just a little. He found it entertaining that he could grab someone's attention that he didn't try to get. But he lifted up his right arm and flexed, he saw her laugh from behind him which caused him to smile. She may be weird but a good weird if she stopped... "Running away" he said to himself before taking a moment to think. Ivy is okay to look at, but this girl was something else. He pondered for a moment that maybe Ivy was the mystery girl with a shocked look on his face. 

When he saw her move from her window, he brushed that thought off. "Nah that's fucking stupid" he grabbed a towel from the bottom of bed before running his fingers along the guitar stings feeling relaxed now at the sound of it. Jack had to leave his room quickly hearing faint talking coming from bobby's room and he wanted dibs on the shower before his brothers piled in before him and used all the hot water. 

Just as Jack left his room, his cellphone vibrated in his hands. His heartbeat picked up underneath his tattoo covered skin he hoped it was his mystery girl, he pressed the button on his keypad lighting up his screen. One new message. 

'My carriage was about to turn into a pumpkin' 

Jack smiled, he enjoyed the Cinderella reference. Not that he knew who Cinderella is, Disney Princesses wasn't something he was into but everyone knew the story even a 40 year old man in prison serving a life sentence knew who Cinderella is. Jack pulled the shower curtain open and started up the shower closing the door to the bathroom wanting some privacy. 

'Give me a clue, Who are you?' 

Look at that, Jack is a poet and didn't even know it. He sent the message and set his cell down beside the sink clicking his piercing against his teeth. She only took a few seconds to reply and everyone his cell went off so did the beating of this heart.

'Where is the fun in that?' 

Jack didn't like games, he's 18. 18 year olds don't play games unless it's a party and people are playing spin the bottle then Jack would play in hope that it would land on a hottie, he remembers playing it one time with some friends and Bobby, he hoped it landed on 'Big tits Tina' but it landed on his band mate spider. Bobby teased and teased saying it was the perfect way for him to come out the closet but Jack wasn't in the closet, Jack liked boobs not balls!

'Will I see you at school?' He typed and sent it fast, again it only took a few seconds for a reply. 'More than likely' Jack smiled reading that message, he knew he would find her just by her eyes but that's a lot of eyes he has to look into first.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivy said goodbye to her auntie who wished her a great first day back at school. She pulled her hood to her jacket up and hanging over her face sort of looking like she is wearing the grim reapers cloak but it's a nice cold morning, Ivy bent down and redid the laces on her kicks, when she stood up feeling all ready to go kids walked passed her yard heading to the bus stop so she headed the same direction only to be stopped by the shouting of Bobby across the street. 

"Quit haulin' ass Cracker Jack! You'll be late for you're first day back and you'll miss all the new cute boys" 

Ivy knew Bobby loved annoying Jack by claiming he is gay, that's all she heard all summer from inside the house was those two yelling at each other and Jack telling him he wasn't gay. "Oh Bobby, you are brutal" Ivy yelled across the road with laughter which cause Bobby to smile when he looked over. 

"I want a word with you!" He pointed with his car keys in his hand looking angry. Ivy didn't want any problems with anyone let alone from a mercer. "What did I do?" She waved her hands up looking fairly scared. "You going to school? Get your ass in the car and we'll talk about it." Just as he finished the sentence Jack walked out saying goodbye to his mom and down the steps looking up at Ivy before looking away again. "I gotta go, I'll miss my bus" she tightened her hold on her own back pack as Jack looked confused at why they're talking. 

"Get in the car Dracula, I need a word" Bobby again pointed and Jack sighed. "Is isn't really coming with us?" He leaned over to his brother and asked rolling his eyes not wanting to be seen with the weird girl. Bobby nodded "damn right she is fairy, get in the car or you can walk in the cold" Jack pulled a face but got inside the passengers side and sat in the front seat.

"Move your ass Ivy ain't got all day" Bobby winked before heading over to the drivers seat and got in starting up the car but waited for Ivy to jog across the road holding on to her hood so it didn't fall down. She reached the door behind Bobby and opened it but quickly covered her nose and silently gagged under her hand. "What is that smell?" She muffled out under her hand, Jack turned his head with a raised eyebrow "that's the smell of a man" he answered shaking his head with a smile. Ivy took a deep breath of fresh air before ducking inside and slamming the date. "I hate the smell of men" she whimpered holding her face still which caused Jack to smile again but it faded quickly trying to stay cool and sharp reminding himself of the task he had set to find this girl. 

"What happened to you last night?" Bobby asked looking in the rear view mirror at Ivy for a moment then back on the road trying to not kill the kids. Jack stopped tapping his fingers on his knees and turned his head to her, "You came to the fight?!" He asked in disbelief looking shocked, 'shit shit, be cool as a cucumber' 

"ah yeah! I decided it wasn't my sort of thing" she nodded looking down sure there was a bit of gum stuck to her shoe that she didn't stand on outside. 'Gross' 

"reaaaally?!" Bobby questioned sounding suspicious nodding his head, "I was sure that I saw you but obviously not" Ivy wanted to die, she wanted to die even more then she felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, "Who you texting Jackie?" Bobby answered looking over. "Jesus it's no one" Jack sounded like a sulking teen being caught up as he had a little puff. "Bet it's that girl again, can't you leave her alone? It's so obvious she doesn't want you're gay ass cracker ass" Bobby whipped with laughter, Bobby's laugh made Ivy laugh but she hid it well behind her hood.

"Don't you think those jokes are getting old?" Jack moaned rolling his head to the side looking at his brother with a growl. "I'm just saying, it's all over the talk shows Jackie. You have to be honesty and I'm you're brother. I love you" Ivy burst out laughing unable to control herself "whatever" Jack blew out turning the radio on and up.

Ivy's foot began to tap against the floor as she recognised the song that played. "I FUCKING LOVE THIS SONG!!" She squealed loudly causing Bobby to jump and jerk at the wheel almost crashing into the side of another car she reached forward shoving Jack with her shoulder to turn the volume up louder and started sing along to the song that played.. 

"Through the pain and through the grief, Through the lies and through the storms" she nudged Jack known he was dying to sing along. He cracked a smile not believing that she was singing, not believing that she could motherfucking sing like hell.

Jack joined in, they both sang together pretending to have a saxophone while Bobby sat back keeping his eyes on the road enjoying the moment his brother isn't being a stroppy teen and is enjoying himself.

"Through the cries, and through the wars.. Oh, I still believe" In came the kick ass saxophone solo "Oh, I still believe" 

Jack looked back at Ivy, for once he had a smile as he looked at her and she smiled back before looking out the window letting the moment die down. The song came to an end as they roll into the school gates. Jack picked up his bag from between his legs and pulled out his time table. "Hey Ivy, you got home room with Mr. Maddox?" He quizzed frowning at the piece of paper in his hands. Ivy pouted her bottom lip before reaching into her back for her own time table. She scanned it with her eyes before shaking her head. "No but I do for English" she answered. "4th period?" Jack asked and again she scanned her paper with her eyes and nodded. 

Jack bit his bottom lip with his clean straight teeth and nodded, "save you a seat? Away from the window?" Bobby laughed at his brothers attempt at flirting while shaking his head. "S-sure!" Ivy smiled and nodded her head so fast it almost fell off. Jack smiled and climbed out the car without saying thank you to his brother for driving him. 

"Thanks Bobby" Ivy picked up her bag back and placed it over her shoulder. "No problem but listen.." Bobby turned in his seat as she opened the door ready to leave. "I know it was you that got Jackie all bothered last night" Ivy's face went red, redder than red. It was so fucking red she might has well called herself 'Mars, the red fucking bullshit planet' 

"Bobby I-" Bobby shook his hand at her, but shook his head. "I won't tell um' if you do something for me" she frowned at him, "I won't sell drugs" it was the first thing that popped into her small mind and Bobby growled looking like he wanted to pull his hair out with frustration. "No you punk. When you lil' Marie.. Get her number for me!" 

Ivy was confused, How did they meet? "When did this all happen? When did you fall in love you little pussy cat" she playfully hit his shoulder and he rolled his eyes rubbing his shoulder pretending it hurt. "When you tried out for the Olympics and shoved her. She stayed over and by God she is-"

"Lalalalala I don't want to know" she covered her ears and stepped outside the car and Bobby rolled his window down "just tell her to call me" he yelled like a child out his window. "I will" Ivy fixed her hood and almost ran to home room not wanting to be late for her first day back in hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Ivy ran into home room, the bell already rang. As she walked into the class it is a full room and everyone turned to look at the strange girl who just burst through the doors. 

"Who are you?" The teacher who she never saw before looked up from the list of names on his dress. "I'm-" she leaned against the door frame catching her breath feeling safe enough to pull her hood down since she wasn't near the window. "Ivy Alexandria" anxiety hit her like a truck as the mention of her name caused the girls to whisper and the boys to lick their lips in curiosity. The teacher leaned back in his chair rubbing at his chin making a 'huh' sound. "I heard you were a shut in" she hated people called her a shut in, it wasn't her problem she had a condition. "Even Dracula could come out in the low sun" she snapped back with a chuckle thinking she was being pretty funny. "Just sit down"

"Yes sir" Ivy quickly dropped her head looking at the clean floor finding an empty seat. She found one just in front of her that didn't have to many people around to be breathing in her space, until she heard someone making a 'psst' noise trying to gain her attention, she turned her head spotting Marie waving and smiling like crazy, Ivy picked her bag back up and moved towards the empty seat next to her. 

"Girl, what happened to you last night?" She silently quizzed, leaning forward on her elbows with a smirk looking better than she did in the Snow White dress. "I uh.. Panicked and ran" 

"From Jack Mercer?!" She said a little to loudly gaining looks from the other half of the popular group. "What?" Marie turned around facing them as Ivy looked down raising her eyebrows waiting for an argument to kick off. The girls turned around not bothering to argue. "I'm sorry I pushed you last night, as I said-" 

"You ran and bla bla bla. But thank you! She pushed me into Bobby mercer" Marie smiled so wide Ivy could see all her pearly white teeth. "Bobby asked me to tell you to call him" Marie rolled her eyes and groaned. "What?" Ivy smirked leaning closer to her that she could smell the rich scent of her perfume. "Last night, after his fight? We went back to his place and-" Ivy waved her hand, she didn't want to hear it from Bobby so she didn't want to hear it from Marie. "I'm just letting him chase me for a while" she shrugged like it was nothing flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. 

The bell began to ring and Marie looked as if she screamed inside, Ivy pulled up her hood ready to leave and protecting herself from the sun coming through the open planned school. "What class you got?" Marie asked, "Um... Music, Miss Black!" She had memorised her times table within a few minutes. "Shit. I have English, Mr. Perv  Peterson" she signed rolling her eyes and pulling the zip up on her jacket not revealing her breasts in her low shirt. 

"See you at lunch?" Ivy asked finding herself more comfortable with the small girl. "Sure, meet in the lunch hall?" Ivy nodded squeezing out the door and heading a different way from her new friend. 

As she made her way towards the music rooms, she had passed Jack they swapped smiles before looking away since he was with his group of friends including Spider the main dude that was always the cause of her hellish time at school. He was too busy talking to Big tits Tina that he didn't notice her. 

Ivy reached into her pocket remembering Jack had sent 'the mystery girl' a text. She pulled out her cell and sure enough he had messaged her, 'Can you meet me?' 

Ivy felt bad, she was finally bonding with Jack as herself and not as someone else. She bit her lip leaning against the wall, she couldn't lie to him.. She couldn't pretend to be someone she wasn't so did the most responsible thing she could.. 

She popped the SIM card from her cell and snapped it between her fingers and chucked it on the floor and stood looking at the two small pieces before reaching down not liking that she had just left a mess. She made her way in the music room, it's a small class. Music seems to be dying out at school and people wanted to play at home. Ivy tossed the broken sim into the bin beside the teachers desk. "Good morning, Miss black" Ivy smiled pulling her hood down, miss black looked up from the papers on her desk and gave a big bright smile.

"Oh Ivy honey" she stood from her chair and reached over pulling the girl into a tight hug before letting go making sure no one was looking as a teacher isn't allowed to touch a student. "So what instrument are you looking to play this year" ivy stood over her desk as Miss black sat back down, "I want to continue on the piano, I really bonded with it over the summer" 

It's true, her mom and dad used to play on the piano and sing together back when they were happy. Miss black nodded, "you know where it is" she smiled and handed her the key to the room she had been dying to get into. Ivy swiped them from her hands and took off running out the door and down the hallway so eager to get to work.   
____

Jack hated maths, it gave him a sore head and he needed some nicotine to get him through the lesson. "Sir, can I go to the bathroom?" He held his hand in the air grabbing his teachers attention from his news paper. "Be back in 10 minutes bla bla bla" Mr. Hansen waved his hand not lifting his head, not really caring. 

"Dude don't leave me" Spider moaned feeling bored already without his best friend. "Need a smoke" Jack winked playing with his hair making sure it was still spiked up and left his bored pouty friend. 

Jack ran to the toilets not caring if anyone was using them and sparking up a fag and taking a deep inhale feeling his mood getting a little better and happier. Jack reached into his pocket for his cell hoping to have got a message from the girl but there is nothing. No messages apart from big tits Tina asking if he had any spare smokes, Jack ignored her text and began to dial the girls number only for it to go straight to voicemail. "Fuck!" He frowned, ending the call and packing his cell back into his pocket. Jack took a final drag of his cigarette before chucking it down the toilet and flushing. 

He wiped his hands down the front of his jeans, and decided to have a little walk rather than heading back quickly to his such amazing math class that was just so exciting. The rocker followed his nose around the art department and down the stairs to the music rooms. He ran his hand along the wall that held sheet music and 'important notices' not caring if they fell from they're pins and floated down.

He passed a room, a room that held a different taste of music that he liked but was intrigued on who had such a beautiful voice. He looked in the glass and was shocked to see it was Ivy, sat with her back to him playing the piano with her dainty little fingers no problem, he moved from the glass and leaned against the wall with his mouth open thinking it would help him hear better.

'Leave a lighthouse in the wild, Cause I'm coming in a little blind. Dreamer of a lighthouse in the woods, Shining a little light to bring us back home OR To help us get back into the world' 

Jack couldn't believe the sound she made as she hit the high note of 'the world' Jack could sing, Jack had a lot of fans who could tell you that but felt some competition if she was brave enough to step on stage.

'When to find you in the backyard, Hiding on the ceilings of our lives OR Hiding behind all busy lives Dreaming of a light house in the woods. To help us get back into the world'

Jack closed his eyes soaking up the sound of the piano keys, the notes that matched perfectly with the song she is singing. Jack likes rock, Jack likes music made you're ears bleed but he liked this.. This is soothing, like being home.

Jack jumped, the life being scared out him when spider jumped out on him screaming and laughing. "You asshole" Jack growled looking in the glass not hearing all music, Ivy is looking at him through the glass with a smile and red cheeks feeling embarrassed that he heard her singing.

While they smiled at each other, Spider stood confused at what he was looking at and reached forward pushing the handle down and pushing against it so he could see. He expected to see some rocker babe, not the sick kid. "Ew" he said stepping inside the music room looking at the lights above them, "sure this isn't too bright?" He asked with a smirk. "Leave her alone spider" Jack warned not looking at either of them.

"Why? You fucking her Jackie?" Spider laughed still looking at her with his brown eyes, Spider stepped over to the light switch and turn the knob so the lights would become brighter. Ivy wasn't effected by lights just the sun but found this an insult. She put her hand over her eyebrows trying to see since the bright light bounced off the white walls of the room. "Come on dude, we gotta bounce" Jack patted his shoulder trying to move him along without looking at Ivy. Spider smirked and turned around laughing! 

Jack looked at Ivy with a sorry expression on his face and turned the light down without his friend seeing before turning on his army boots and walking away. Ivy's chest heaved with a heavy pain, she blinked trying to stop the tears from raising up and over flowing. She turned back to the piano and slammed the cover down with a loud echoing thud that was silenced by her loud sob. 

First day back and already breaking down. 

Jack wasn't listening to his friend bad mouth Ivy, but he did hear her cry that did make him feel bad on the outside but he can't stick up for someone if they won't stand up for themselves first. He had a plan, that involved Bobby.


End file.
